No Presence, No Past
by Janis B
Summary: Alex goes missing without a trace


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.  
  
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
~No Presence, No Past~  
  
By: Janis  
  
jboisclair@iGlide.net  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The beautiful Texas scenery past by the window of the bus. The sun shone brightly on the lush green fields and pastures. The pretty blonde occupying the bus seat sat wide eyed in wonder of it all. It was as if she had never seen the Texas countryside before in her life, maybe she hadn't she wasn't really sure. In fact she wasn't really sure how she came to be sitting on the bus or even who she was. All she knew for sure was she was on a bus heading… heading south she thought.  
  
She had some how cut her head; she had cleaned it up in the bathroom of that garage pulling her hair into a tight ponytail at the same time. She had forty-three dollars and twenty-nine cents in her jacket pocket, yet felt she actually had money. Looking at the expensive clothes she wore and the manicured nails she decided yes she wasn't poor.  
  
The bus stopped at a gas station and small diner. The driver announced they would be stopped for an hour. The lady beside her asked if she was going to get some lunch.  
  
"Lunch?" she looked at the older woman questioningly.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? the woman asked.  
  
All of a sudden she realized yes she was hungry and stood to accompany the older woman to the diner.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Early morning Sydney and Gage's Apartment  
  
It was seven thirty A.M. Sydney sat with a glass of orange juice waiting for Alex and Angela to arrive. Alex had to be in court in Temple by ten o'clock and half the staff at the HOPE center had come down with a bout of the flu. Sydney had over heard Alex telling Walker and since both her and Gage were off the next day had volunteered their services.  
  
The doorbell rang and Syd jumped to her feet going to the door to let Alex and Angela in.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind this?" Alex was asking the minute the door was open.  
  
"I wouldn't have volunteered if I minded," Syd told her taking the diaper bag from Alex's shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"Where's Gage?"  
  
"Still sleeping, but you'll help take care of that won't you Angela?" Syd asked the baby taking her in her arms. Angela squealed out in delight and both Alex and Sydney laughed.  
  
Alex had begun giving instructions to Syd about Angela's daily routine finishing up with she should be back shortly after three. "I'll call if there are any changes in my plans, if so Walker will be able to pick her up by five."  
  
"Alex stop worrying we are going to have a wonderful day."  
  
"I know you'll be fine," she smiled at Syd and leaned forward giving her daughter a kiss.  
  
"Ma, ma, ma," Angela sang out as Alex left.  
  
Half an hour later Gage came stumbling out of the bedroom. He looked as if he was walking in his sleep. He went directly to the coffee Sydney had ready for him without speaking and poured himself a cup.  
  
"Don't be scared Angela," Syd told the baby who had stopped playing and sat wide eyed looking at Gage, "he always looks this way first thing in the morning."  
  
"I heard that Syd," Gage responded walking over and kissing the top of her head. Angela squealed out and turning to her Gage smiled and said, "Good morning to you too Miss Walker. Now if you ladies will excuse me for a few minutes, I'll go see if I can look a little bit more alive."  
  
Gage headed for the bathroom and both Angela and Sydney laughed out loud.  
  
"I heard that you two," came a shout from the bathroom just before the water started in the shower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker looked at the clock it was nine forty-five, Alex should be there by now he thought to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed her cell phone it was on but no one was answering. He let it ring five or six times but nothing. Setting down the receiver he sat back in his chair trying to decide what logical reason there was for his wife not to answer her phone.  
  
Trivette glanced over at his partner noticing the distant look in his eyes got up and walked over to his desk.  
  
"Something bothering you today?" he asked.  
  
Walker didn't answer so Jimmy asked the question again.  
  
"I'm sorry Trivette what did you say?"  
  
"Hey man, what is it?" Trivette asked showing concern for his friend.  
  
"Probably nothing."  
  
"I've partnered long enough with you to know that look and it is more then probably nothing. So get it over with and tell me."  
  
Walker sat lost in thought for a few minutes more before answering, "It's just that Alex should be in Temple by now and she hasn't checked in. She's not answering her phone and she has to be in court in five minutes. I know that there is a logical reason for her not getting in touch but I can't seem to put my finger on it."  
  
"Did you call Syd and see if she checked on Angela?"  
  
"No," he replied picking up the phone again and dialing Syd and Gage's number.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gage can you grab the phone we are a little indisposed here," Syd shouted as she continued to change Angela's diaper.  
  
"Gladly," Gage called back leaving the stroller half open to answer the phone.  
  
Half listening to Gage she heard him say Walker and as she finished up the diaper change and began talking to Angela, "It's your Daddy Angela, yes it is so it's your Daddy."  
  
Angela grinned from ear to ear at the mention of Daddy. Picking her up Syd went into the living room just as Gage was hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Walker want?" she asked.  
  
"To know if Alex had called he hasn't talked to her either and she isn't answering her phone."  
  
"That is odd, it isn't like Alex not to check in about half a dozen times. I was actually surprised we hadn't heard from her," Syd commented.  
  
Angela gave a little shriek bringing the attention back to her. Reaching for her Gage volunteered to hold her for a minute while Syd went to grab the diaper bag.  
  
"Do you think you could figure out how to get that stroller set up right?" he asked as he sat on the couch with the baby.  
  
"Gage you had better learn how these things work another four months and you'll have to do these things on your own," Syd eyed him as she clicked the clasps for the stroller in place.  
  
"Then why do they make these things so complicated?"  
  
"Just to fool you Gage," she told him lifting Angela from his arms and setting her in the stroller.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm Lorraine Simpson," the elderly woman was introducing herself as they sat down to share a booth, "and you are?"  
  
Her blonde companion sat unmoving pondering the question. "Kali," she told her the first thing that came into her mind, "Kali Alexandra." She didn't know where the Alexandra had come from she just felt that some how it belonged.  
  
"What a pretty name that is," Lorraine, gushed happy to have found someone to converse with.  
  
Kali smiled back at her but remained silent so Lorraine continued, "So do you have family in Austin?"  
  
Did she, she wondered? Did she have any family at all? At least she knew where she was heading. She was on a bus going towards Austin Texas.  
  
"I'm just on vacation enjoying the sites, seeing the countryside," Kali vaguely replied having no better answer.  
  
"Isn't that delightful," the elder woman smiled. "I'm just on my way home from Dallas from visiting my daughter and granddaughter," she beamed pulling a framed picture of them from her purse.  
  
Kali looked at the picture, Lorraine's daughter was a pretty blonde haired woman and her daughter was the spitting image of her. A flicker of recognition passed over Kali's face as she looked at the photo.  
  
"You look as if you may know them?" Lorraine questioned her watching the expression on her face.  
  
"No not really someone just like them I think," she said smiling and handing the picture back to the older woman.  
  
Lorraine couldn't help notice the sad wistful look on Kali's face wondering what the story was behind her. She was sure she would know by the time they got to Austin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure that's her," said the one staring directly at Kali.  
  
"Yeah right what would ADA Alex Cahill be doing in a bus stop diner half way to Austin?" his companion asked.  
  
"Look at her Warren, I'm telling you it's her."  
  
"It's been six years, even if it is her what does it matter her Ranger boyfriend won't be far behind. I'm telling you stay clear of her she's bad news no matter how you look at it."  
  
"Don't you want to get even for her sending us to Huntsville for four long miserable years."  
  
"I'm telling you, Mitch put it behind you, we've been out for two years now why do you want to go mess it up now for."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Warren you didn't come home from that jail wearing an eye patch and a scar to your chin. Nope I'm going to get on that bus and find out who she is and if that is Alex Cahill she is going to pay for this," he said with a determination Warren knew better then to cross.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trivette dialled Alex's cell phone again letting it ring unanswered. About an hour ago the ADA in Temple had called Walker trying to find out where Alex was, she hadn't showed up for court. They were now on their way to Temple.  
  
"Hello," came a gruff voice over the phone.  
  
"Yeah hello," replied Trivette trying to regain his composer, "I'm trying to call ADA Alex Walker."  
  
"You may very well have found her phone," came the voice from the other end of the line, "I'm Sheriff Donald Judd and I'm at the scene of an accident, this phone is the only thing I have to connect to anyone who may have been in the car."  
  
"I'm Ranger James Trivette and I have Ranger Walker here, we're trying to locate his wife. I'll let you talk to him sheriff," Trivette told him handing the phone to Walker.  
  
Taking the phone from Trivette, Walker brought it to his ear. He listened as the sheriff told him what he knew about the accident. He described Alex's car exactly right down to her favourite coffee cup that was still half full and sitting in the holder. Walker knew Alex had taken the back roads instead of the main highway intending on enjoying the spring day. There were skid marks across the road where she had tried to stop before the car careened off the road and down an embankment coming to rest in a small creek.  
  
By the time the sheriff had got there the occupant of the car was gone. There had been nothing in the car to identify the owner and he figured that it must be stolen, probably joyriding until they crashed. Just as he was about to make the trek up the embankment to run the plates the phone had begun to ring.  
  
Sheriff Judd gave Walker directions to where the accident had taken place. They were only fifteen minutes away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it, it was Trivette. After listening a minute he told him that he would see Sydney and Angela home and meet them.  
  
"Walker wants to know if you can look after Angela a little while longer," he told Syd reaching for her hand.  
  
"What's wrong Gage?"  
  
"I've got to go meet Walker and Trivette at the Sheriff's office in Temple. Alex's car was involved in an accident and she is missing."  
  
Syd sat silently in disbelief letting her eyes wander to where Angela lay sleeping peacefully in her stroller unaware that her mother was missing. Gage put his arm around his wife helping her to her feet. They walked home Sydney pushing the stroller she wished she could go with her partner, wished she could help find her friend. She knew staying there looking after her child was just as important.  
  
After strapping on his sidearm and pinning on his badge, Gage gave Sydney a gentle hug kissing her at the same time.  
  
"Call me as often as you can," she softly whispered.  
  
"I will," he promised taking her face in his hands and kissing her again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lorraine watched Kali as she gazed out the bus window. Her mind was working overtime trying hard to figure out her story. She was almost convinced that Kali was running from her life to start a new one. She must have had to leave in a hurry Lorraine speculated; the poor girl didn't even have a purse. Yet she looked as if she may have been from the Dallas' society pages, she wore a beautiful diamond engagement ring and wedding band. Things just weren't adding up here, "I bet she is running from a man," Lorraine thought to herself letting her hand come to rest on Kali's shoulder. Kali jumped at the woman's touch.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you is everything all right?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Kali replied watching the Texas countryside turn into the streets of Austin.  
  
"Kali dear," Lorraine began, "I couldn't help noticing your beautiful rings what did you do with the man who gave them to you?"  
  
Kali still stared out the window she finally let her guard slip whispering, "I don't know."  
  
"Do you know where you are going to stay in Austin, Kali?"  
  
Kali shook her head no turning to face Lorraine Simpson, some how she knew that she could trust this kindly woman.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened Kali?"  
  
"All I really know is that everything was all right this morning at least I think it was. Something happened I don't know what, I was wondering lost. I remember using the restroom at the garage where I got on the bus. Other then that nothing is familiar," she said staring out the window again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Half a dozen seats back Mitchell McClain sat with his brother Warren. Turning slightly he told him, "When we got off in Austin that is when we make our move. The bus terminal is always crowded they'll never be able to determine who did it. It will just be another random killing."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gage pulled up in front of the Temple Sheriff's office, parking beside his boss' familiar silver ram, he hurried inside. Both Trivette and Walker were talking with the Sheriff as he came in. Trivette took him aside and quickly related the facts to the case to him starting with the accident.  
  
"It looks as if Alex was going through an under pass and someone dropped a rock on her. It went through the windshield, she lost control, went off the road stopping at the bottom of an embankment in a creek. We're trying to back track who could have known she would be coming this way today but so far nothing," Trivette finished up saying, "No ransom calls or notes she has just vanished."  
  
"Did you ever consider that the rock throwing might have been a prank?" Gage asked.  
  
"A prank?" Trivette threw back expecting him to explain.  
  
"I can remember as a kid a bunch of us thought throwing rocks off an over pass trying to hit a car was a cool thing to do," Gage stated. "That was until a bunch of us got caught."  
  
"That doesn't explain where the ownership and insurance slips went or Alex for that matter," Trivette threw back.  
  
"If you were a kid and threw a rock through the windshield of a car causing it to go off the road would you stick around? You would take off running and then come back later to see if they knew if it was you or not. Maybe even riffle through the car if no one had been there yet and the occupant was gone."  
  
"You make an interesting case Gage except where is Alex?" Trivette asked thinking that what Gage was saying was quite plausible.  
  
Before Gage could answer a man came busting into the sheriff's office holding a young boy by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Get in here you little thief," the man was shouting.  
  
"Pete, Pete what's going on here?" the deputy was asking coming around from behind his desk.  
  
"This little thief tried using some one's credit card to by a bunch of video games," Pete answered grabbing hold of the boy again as he tried to get away.  
  
The deputy picked up the credit card that Pete had tossed on the counter and reading the name called to Trivette, "You'd better have a look at this Ranger."  
  
Both Rangers walked over to where the deputy stood, the name on the card was Alexandra Walker.  
  
Looking at the boy Trivette asked, "Where did you get that credit card?"  
  
The boy fidgeted not wanting to rat out his friends.  
  
"Listen son, the lady that owns this credit card is missing and we are more interested in finding her then we are in you trying to use her credit card, "Trivette tried to reason with him.  
  
"All right I'll tell you," the boy blurted out.  
  
"Let's take a seat back here," Trivette said as the Gage took the boy by the arm, Pete relinquishing custody.  
  
Sheriff Judd and Walker were just coming out of his office as they had the boy take a seat.  
  
"Walker," Trivette called, "This young lad here was caught using one of Alex's credit cards and he was just about to tell us how he came to have it in his possession."  
  
Walker came over to where they were as Gage asked, "Let's start with your name?"  
  
"Andrew Scott."  
  
"Well Andrew Scott how is it that you had Mrs. Walker's credit card," Trivette continued.  
  
"I don't know?" the boy began to fudge again.  
  
"Let me tell you what I think," began Gage testing out his theory, "You and some of your buddies thought it would be real cool to stand above on the over pass and drop rocks to see if you could hit the cars as they came through. I bet one of you would yell as the car started under so your buddies on the other side knew when to drop that rock. You hit that car didn't you?"  
  
Andrew nodded his head not looking up.  
  
Gage continued, "When it went off the road you guys all ran, then you came back a couple of hours later to see what was happening. When you found out that no one was in the car you went through it and found Mrs. Walker's purse and took off with it. Is that about right?"  
  
"We didn't know anyone would get hurt," wailed Andrew.  
  
Walker turned and walked away from the boy, he knew it was a childhood prank but the results were devastating all the same. Turning back to the Sheriff he asked, "From the accident site is there any place that she could walk to?"  
  
"Actually there are a couple of places, Carmine's diner which is about five miles out of Temple, and Lawson's Gas bar which is about a mile down the side road. Or she could have just headed into the woods and be circling around in there," the sheriff informed them.  
  
"Gage can you check out Lawson's?" Walker was taking charge again, "And sheriff if you wouldn't mind checking out Carmine's, Trivette and I will go back to the scene and see if we can tell if she headed into woods."  
  
Everyone went to do as Walker asked, both Gage and Trivette knew that he was his wife's best bet.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"My dear," Lorraine said seeing the fear on Kali's face, "Why don't you come home with me and we will try and figure this out together."  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to put you out," Kali started to say.  
  
"Nonsense my dear I relish the company I would love for you to come home with me. I have a big old house and plenty of room. My friend Morris is picking me up at the bus station and bringing me home, you may as well come too."  
  
"Thank you Lorraine," Kali finally gave into the older woman, "Hopefully I'll be able to repay you sometime."  
  
"You have all ready, my dear."  
  
The bus had come to a stop now and the passengers were starting to get off. Mitchell and Warren McClain sat waiting for the pretty blonde to get off so they could follow her.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Mitch a really bad feeling."  
  
"Stop whining it will all be over shortly and we'll just take the next bus back home, no one will be the wiser and we will have evened the score. Hey look alive little brother she's getting off," Mitch told him getting up and moving into the isle.  
  
Kali was at the steps of the bus with Lorraine behind her, true to her words her friend Morris stood waiting for her. Morris was not anything like Kali would have expected he was a about her age so she thought tall with a muscular build. He was dressed in true Texan form jeans, boots and hat. He smiled shyly at Kali.  
  
"Kali I'd like you to meet Morris Chisome he's my widowed neighbour," teased Lorraine as he blushed, "And Morris this is Kali Alexandra who is going to be staying with me for awhile."  
  
Morris tipped his hat to Kali, "Pleased to meet you Miss Alexandra," Morris greeted her in his deep Texan drawl. "Let's get you ladies home," he said picking up Lorraine's bag.  
  
Mitchell slapped Warren in the chest with the back of his hand, "Hear that he called her Miss Alexandra, that's all the proof we need. Come on we have to find out where they are going."  
  
Following them out to of the depot Mitchell quickly flagged down a cab to track them home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage pulled out his phone as he got in his car quickly dialing his wife while turning the key in the ignition.  
  
"Gage have you found her?" Sydney asked picking up the phone on the second ring.  
  
"Not yet," replied her husband, "But we do have a couple of leads."  
  
Quickly he explained what they had learned so far.  
  
"Gage either someone has her or she is hurt bad, that's the only explanations for her not calling Walker."  
  
"I know Syd it's crossed all our minds."  
  
"Let Walker know his little girl is safe," Syd offered what little she could.  
  
"I know that he appreciates it, Honey," Gage told her, "I'll call as soon as I know more."  
  
Gage hung up knowing how much Syd wanted to be here to help, he drove the few miles to Lawson's pulling in he parked and got out.  
  
"Texas Ranger," Gage identified himself to the girl standing behind the counter.  
  
"Well Ranger what can I do for you?" asked the cashier eying Gage up and down.  
  
"I'm looking for someone who may have passed this way today," Gage smiled handing the girl a picture of Alex.  
  
The girl looked at the picture for a minute and handed it back saying, "Yeah I seen her, she came here this morning before lunch asked to use the ladies room. She had a cut over her eye; I guess she cleaned it up in the restroom. The bus had just pulled in. She bought a ticket to Austin.  
  
Thanking the girl Gage pulled his phone and began dialing as he walked to his car.  
  
"Walker, she was here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mitchell and Warren McClain sat in the cab outside of Lorraine Simpson's home as Morris carried her bag in for her.  
  
"I told you it was her Warren that old lady introduced her as Alexandra," Mitchell reinforced to his brother.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Think about it little brother we know where she is we are going to bide our time and come back and look after things," Mitchell grinned as he spoke, then turning to the cab driver said, "My brother and I could use a drink and some entertainment could you suggest a good place."  
  
The cab pulled away from the curb.  
  
~~~~~  
  
With a tip of his hat Morris had gone leaving Kali and Lorraine by themselves. Lorraine's home was a modest dwelling that spoke volumes about its owner. The walls and tables were lined with family pictures but the one that caught Kali's eye was the one of her daughter and granddaughter. It was similar to the one Lorraine had showed her earlier. For a moment she saw herself holding a tiny blonde haired baby.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" Lorraine was asking her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, its just that picture seems to be talking to me trying to remind me of something," Kali answered wistfully.  
  
Lorraine patted her arm, "Debra my daughter, left some of her things here last visit home that I'm sure will fit you," she was now explaining to Kali leading her towards the stairs at the same time. "Come along and I'll show you."  
  
Kali stopped them outside the bedroom door, "Lorraine I really do appreciate you helping me like this."  
  
"Don't give it another thought you go freshen up and then we'll talk about how we are going to figure out who you are and where your family is."  
  
"All right," Kali agreed.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sydney was just filling the kitchen sink with water for Angela's bath. The baby was playing in her little seat watching Syd's every move as she prepared the bath. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; lifting Angela up Syd went to answer it.  
  
"Any news?" Erika greeted them.  
  
"Not since I heard from Gage this afternoon, they were on their way to Austin. Thanks for picking up this stuff," Syd told her exchanging Angela for the shopping bag she carried.  
  
Alex never expecting her and Walker to be away past suppertime had only packed enough supplies until then. With Gage out helping with the search Syd had called Erika to pick up a few things for them.  
  
"I really didn't mind," Erika replied actually having enjoyed it.  
  
"Tell Aunt Erika we were just about to have a bath and ask her if she wants to help?" Syd smiled as she spoke to the baby.  
  
"You don't mind Syd?" Erika asked.  
  
"Actually I'm happy to sit for a few minutes Sydney told her," as they proceeded to the kitchen. "I'm glad she is such a good baby," she stated and turning to Angela she said, "Cause as good as you are you still wore me out."  
  
Angela smiled and laughed at Syd bringing smiles to both Erika and her. The phone rang and Sydney picked it up automatically saying, "Gage?"  
  
"No Sydney it's me I thought I should check in on my daughter," Walker's voice sounded very heavy as he spoke.  
  
"She fine Walker, Erika is here and she is just about to take her bath, let me put the phone up to her ear." Holding the phone to Angela's ear they watched as her eyes grew wide at the sound of her father's voice and she let out a shriek.  
  
Syd put the phone back to her own ear to find Trivette at the other end, "Syd Walker wants you to know how much he appreciates you looking after Angela and he knows she's in good hands."  
  
"How's he holding up?"  
  
"Not to bad, I think hearing Angela is making things hit home hard."  
  
"I understand," she said feeling a tear start in her own eye, "I'll let you talk to Erika, Oh Jimmy ask Gage to call please."  
  
"Will do Syd," he told her as she offered the phone to Erika.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage was just rejoining Trivette as he finished talking with Erika. Walker stood off by himself watching the buses rolling in and out of the terminal.  
  
"Got the name and address for the bus driver," he told Trivette, looking over to their boss.  
  
"Just finished talking to our wives," Trivette told him, "Syd wants you to call."  
  
"She seems okay?" Gage asked.  
  
"Yeah, Erika's over there with her. I guess she picked up a few more things for Angela, formula and stuff," Trivette informed him.  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll be right with you," Gage told him beginning to dial his phone.  
  
Trivette walked over to his partner, "Gage got an address on the bus driver, if you're ready partner."  
  
"I hope we are on the right track here Trivette."  
  
"All the hospital's have been checked, there is no one even coming close to Alex's description. This is the best lead we have. We've come through on less Walker, we are going to find her."  
  
"Got to go Honey," Gage was saying into the phone as Walker and Trivette made their way towards him.  
  
"Gage can I ask you to stay here and keep checking for anyone else who may have seen her," Walker was asking him.  
  
"Yeah sure Walker," Gage agreed. Watching Trivette and Walker go over to his truck and get in Gage pulled Alex's picture out again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kali laid back in the warm soothing water of the bathtub her eyes closed, drifting off into a dream. Laying back she could feel someone's arms in circling her holding her safe. He was strong and she knew he would protect her, keep her from harm… Why couldn't she see his face? She could see him in the distance, he was riding a horse, "Amigo," she heard herself say out loud.  
  
She opened her eyes in astonishment, how was it she could remember a horse's name and nothing more. Closing her eyes again she tried to recapture the daydream she was having but it eluded her for the moment. Finally in frustration she stood up wrapping a towel around herself and letting out the water.  
  
A few minutes later she joined Lorraine downstairs for some supper. Noticing how distant Kali was Lorraine finally asked, "Did something come to mind dear?"  
  
Kali sat in thought for a few minutes before answering, "I know that there is a special man in my life. I don't know who he is or what he even looks like. I just know that I felt his arms around me earlier protecting me. Want to hear weird?" she asked half laughing to herself.  
  
"What's that dear?"  
  
"I think he has a horse called Amigo," Kali was still laughing.  
  
"Well then he should be easy to track for sure," Lorraine laughed, "a cowboy with a horse called Amigo."  
  
"Cowboy," Kali repeated becoming dead serious, "For some reason I call him Cowboy."  
  
"Does he maybe own a ranch?" Lorraine asked.  
  
Kali thought for a few more minutes and shrugging her shoulders admitted she just didn't know.  
  
Reaching over and patting her hand Lorraine reassured her, "At least it is starting to come back to you."  
  
"But it is so slow and doesn't make much sense."  
  
"You have to give it time Kali. Tell you what in the morning if you haven't thought of anything more maybe we can talk to Morris about it. He is a retired Texas Ranger, he still has connections though, he might be able to see if you have turned up on a missing persons file some where."  
  
"He doesn't seem very old to be retired," Kali commented.  
  
"He's been retired for about four years ever since his wife Annie was killed by someone he had helped put in jail and who had escaped. After he brought the killer in he quit the Rangers, said he'd never be the cause of another person dying," she finished her story.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kali quietly replied almost feeling a real connection between her and Morris Chisome.  
  
They finished their meal and after Kali helped tidy up, Lorraine pulled out her photo albums. Debra was her only child; she had married three years ago, her and her husband Rod had moved to Dallas. They had a beautiful daughter who looked exactly like her mother whose name was Katie.  
  
They spent the better part of the evening looking through the pictures. It was just past ten o'clock Kali had picked up another picture of Debra and Katie. As she sat staring at it she suddenly heard a baby's cry that sent a shiver through her. For no apparent reason that she knew of the name Angela came to her lips.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney had set Angela's travel bed up beside her bed so she would be right there if the baby cried out. She had spoken to Gage a half hour earlier telling him that even though she was going to bed she wanted him to call if there was any news at all.  
  
It was just past ten; her eyes had begun to close when suddenly Angela cried out. Syd was immediately awake lifting the child to her as she cried out for her mother.  
  
"Ma, ma, ma," was all Syd could hear in Angela's little wails and she too was now crying softly for her friend.  
  
Finally Angela cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Warren sat by himself in the bar waiting for Mitchell to return. He had gone upstairs with some of the entertainment. They had been there half the night yet he was still nursing his second beer. His brother on the other hand was drinking a lot. Warren was hoping that once he made the trip upstairs he would be ready to high tail it back home and forget about this crazy scheme to even the score. No such luck.  
  
"Well little brother it is time we were on our way we have work to do," Mitchell yelled slapping Warren on the back.  
  
Warren threw the money down on the bar for the drinks and followed Mitchell out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker pulled up in front of the address that Gage had given them for the bus driver. He opened the door and walked over to where Trivette stood waiting. Together they walked up to Oscar Johnston's' door, Jimmy knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" came the gruff voice of Mr. Johnston.  
  
"Texas Rangers," Trivette answered, "We have a couple of questions about one of your passengers."  
  
The door opened, "What can I help you with Rangers?" Johnston asked.  
  
"Do you recall seeing this lady on your bus today?" Walker asked handing a picture of Alex to him.  
  
"Sure do. She got on at Lawson's with a one way ticket to Austin. Sat with an elderly lady who quite often is on my run from Dallas to Austin."  
  
"Did you notice anything unusual about her?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it she seemed a little out of it," Johnston answered.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"She was disoriented when she first got on, stared out the window like she had never seen grass and trees before. I was actually glad she made a friend to keep company with during the trip.  
  
"When you got into the bus station did you happen to notice where she went what direction?" Walker asked knowing he was grasping for straws.  
  
Oscar thought a minute, "You know I think she left with that old lady. The same guy always picks her up without fail this here blonde got off the bus and the last I saw she was standing with the two of them."  
  
"Thanks for your help," Trivette was saying Walker had all ready headed towards the truck.  
  
"Any time Ranger."  
  
Trivette was hurrying to catch up with his partner, he could hear Walker's phone ringing.  
  
"Walker," he answered  
  
"What kind of trouble Gage?"  
  
"We'll meet you there."  
  
"What is it Walker?" Trivette was asking as Walker put the truck in gear and headed out.  
  
"Gage tracked down a cab driver who recognized Alex. It seems these two came racing out of the bus terminal and wanted him to follow this car. He followed it to an address on Mission Street. The car pulled into one of the driveways and the driver is sure that Alex is one of the people who got out. They watched until everyone went inside then he drove these two back into town and dropped them off at one of the clubs."  
  
"Gage got any idea who these two were?"  
  
"None but one has an eye patch and a scar down his face. It sounds like someone Alex or I may have sent to prison recognized her," Walker finished pushing his foot down a little harder on the gas.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mitchell had the cab let them out a few blocks from Lorraine's house. They trudged along silently until they were almost there.  
  
"We are going to get rid of the old lady too."  
  
"Mitch this is getting out of hand, an assistant DA is bad enough but a defenceless old lady too."  
  
Mitch grabbed his brother pushing him hard up against a tree bringing his knife to his throat, "I've heard just about enough of your whining we are going to go and do the job we came here to do."  
  
"All right, all right Mitch, I'm with yeah on this I just can't help thinking that it's a mistake," Warren cautioned.  
  
Mitch loosened his grip on his brother and they proceeded towards Lorraine Simpson's.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage had pulled up and stopped on the opposite side of the street waiting for Walker and Trivette when he caught sit of the McClain brothers walking towards the house and quickly dart around back.  
  
Opening the car door he got out giving a quick look up the street hoping to see Walker pulling up. No such luck. He started across the street when a third man, Lorraine's neighbour and friend Morris, came from out of no where to pursue the first two.  
  
"Hold up a minute Texas Ranger," Gage was able to call to him in a fairly quiet voice as not to alert the other two.  
  
Morris stopped long enough to say, "Then give me a hand there are two women in the house and those two have no business snooping around it."  
  
The conversation was cut short by the sound of breaking glass. Morris took off running towards the sound Gage right behind him.  
  
Walker was pulling up now, both he and Trivette were running to where they saw Gage disappear at the side of the house the same time hearing a piercing scream that Walker knew could only belong to his wife.  
  
By the time Walker and Trivette got to the back of the house Gage and Morris Chisome had Warren and Mitchell McClain in custody.  
  
Kali stood there with Lorraine; she had her arm around the older woman as they huddled there together.  
  
"Gage?" Kali asked a small light of recognition gleaming through.  
  
"Is that your Cowboy?" Lorraine asked  
  
She shook her head no as suddenly her eyes rested on her husband.  
  
"Walker," she cried out and instantly Walker was holding her in his arms.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was around five AM when Gage let himself into their apartment. He and Trivette had driven back to Dallas leaving Walker and Alex to come back in the morning. All he could think of was climbing into bed with Sydney and resting his head on her shoulder. He stood for a moment watching her as he undressed. She stirred slightly when he pulled back the covers and climbed in with her. With his arms securely around her he kissed her neck hoping that her and Angela would quietly get up in the morning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette had come in hoping not to wake Erika as well. She turned and snuggled into his arms the moment he got into bed.  
  
"Alex how is she?"  
  
"She'll be all right now that we found her," he murmured quickly filling in the details of what had happened.  
  
"But she's really all right though?" Erika persisted.  
  
"From what I could tell Walker was keeping her all to himself," Jimmy laughed and then becoming serious he said, "And I can't say that I blame him," not knowing what he would have done if it had been Erika who had gone missing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker couldn't hold Alex tight enough. All the while the doctor was checking her out she clung tightly to his hand. The doctor confirmed that she had a slight concussion and didn't think that the amnesia she had experienced would reoccur. Promising she would see her own doctor when she got home she was released from the hospital.  
  
Lorraine Simpson and Morris Chisome were waiting for them when they came out of the examination room. It had been along time since he and Walker had seen each other.  
  
"Now Ranger it is too late for you and Alex's to be thinking of heading out tonight I want you to come back to my place and spend the night," Lorraine was insisting.  
  
"But Angela," Alex was protesting.  
  
"Is safe with Sydney and Gage, it's good practice for them, besides I need to just be able to reach out and hold you for now," Walker told her making the decision for them.  
  
Two Weeks Later At the Walker Ranch  
  
It was as if nothing had happened, Alex had no ill effects from the accident or of her memory loss. It only served to reinforce to her how truly blessed she was with family and friends.  
  
Morris Chisome's car had just pulled in the driveway at the Ranch. He and Lorraine had driven into Dallas and picked up her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter for the occasion.  
  
"The ladies are in the kitchen," Walker told Lorraine knowing the woman would have no trouble making herself at home, while Chisome and Rod joined the men on the front porch.  
  
While Sydney, Erika and Angela became acquainted with Debra and Katie Lorraine pulled Alex aside.  
  
"So your Cowboy does own a ranch and is his horse's name Amigo?"  
  
"Yes he does and yes it is," Alex smiled hugging Lorraine as she spoke, "And Walker and I want you to know that you now have more then one family to visit when you come to Dallas."  
  
The End 


End file.
